


Pariston's Birthday

by feitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Pariston's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

the extremely bright rays of the sun were what woke pariston at the exact same moment the alarm on his iPhone 6 was going off. his alarm ringtone was set to Presto and it was on volume 105. he quickly sat straight up in bed and reached over to his nightstand to grab his iphone. he brushed some of the glitter out of his hair as he checked his messAges. there wasnt any. 

he got out of bed and put his slippers on before shuffling over to the wall where his calendar hung. it was a complimentary Hunter x Hunter Association calendar and it had a different member of the zodiacs on each month. At least, that's how it normally was. pariston had gotten one custom made with a different picture of him on each month. he looked at today's date and saw that there was something written on it! he hoped it was another meeting, like they had every day. To his surprise, the calendar informed him that it was his birthday! and that he also had a meeting. 

He yelled, sprinting to his dresser where he kept all of his suits that's why they looked so wrinkled all the time. he choose his favorite suit. the one that was literally covered in gold sparkles. it was His favorite because hed made it himself with a some wax paper, a hot glue gun and some glitter. 

after he got dressed, he looked on the top of his dresser where he kept his various bottles of different colored glitter. Today was a special day so he decided to pour every single jar on top of his head. then he went into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, flossed, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth again and then brushed his hair again. it took 45 minutes in total. 

when he was done, he opened up the Zzodiac groupe chat on his iPhone 6. it seemed that Mizaistom had tried to chandge the name to "MILK" 6 times while pariston was sleeping, until he was removed from the conversation. Pariston was MAD. nobody was allowed to bully mizai except him, pariston. He added miza back to the group before telling him how much he appreciated him and changing the name back to "MILK" himself. At his home, Mizaistron cried tears of joy. only the tears weren't tears they were milk. 

Nobody had wished pariton a happy birthday yet, so he figgured that they were planning him a surprise party. At the thought of that, he got really excited and cartwheeled into his kitchen, hitting the fridge and falling onto the floor. he picked himself up and reached into the fridge, getting out the carton of raw eggs. he ate two of them, shell and all. Thhen he grabbed his car key$, and went outside to his car. it Was his car because it had a custom paint job it was gold and sparkly, just like the exterior of his home. he got into the car and put in his favorite CD of Now That's what i call Country Volume 7. Hhe drove at exactly the speed limit during the entire drive to his job as the Vice chair man of the Hunter Assosiation.


	2. Chapter 2

Pariston parked his car kind of on the line not too far over but just far enough so that nobody else could use the spot next to him. he knew it wouldn't matter anyway because that spot was gings spot and ging was too poor to afford a car anyway, so he usualy just slept there in that parking space. Parison stepped on his hand as he got out of his car. "Morning ging!!!!!" he said, smile as bright as ever. he quickly wondered if he remembered to brush his teeth thtat morning but then remembered that he brushed them TWICE.

"gings not here." ging said

"Haha, you joker!" Pariston replied, stepping directly on gings torso, making his way to the front door of the building. ging made that choking noise people make when they get stepped on. "Dont forget about the meeting today!" pariston called over his shoulder 

he power walked into the Hunters association building just as he saw the elevator aboutt to close. he Sprinted at full speed to the elevator which was nearly closed, it only had like an inch left. he shoved his arm through the doors and opened it, stepping inside. 

In the elevator with him were Mizai and beans. they were both frantically pushing the “close door” button hoping that pariston wouldnt make it onto the elevator in time. but he had

“GOOD morninqg!!!!!” pariston practially yelled. mizai flinched and backed away he was scared. kanzai covered his ears becayse he’d just woken up like 10 minutes ago and pariston was already yelling.

nobody replied to pariston so the rest of the elevator ride was really awkward. finally, the door opened and they all stepped out onto the floor. mizai and kanzai got away as fast as they could. Parisdton looked at his really expensive but also really ugly watch and checked the time. it was 8:45 and the meeting was sccccheduled to to start 

Meetignwas 

The meetinc

The meeting was scheduled to start at 9:00 so Pariston had to find something to do for 15 minutes. He stopped and looked around at the various office workers going about their daily business. he spotted Beans at his beans desk and walked up to him.

“beans” he sai d

beans didn’t look up from the important paperwork he was working on “Pariston.”

“Beans” pariston said. 

Now beans slowly lifted his gaze from the stack of paperwork and looked at pariston. “Paariston.”

“SO.” pariston began. “Todays a rather SPECIAL day, isnt it, beans?”

Poor beans had no idea what the heck Pariston was talking about. he started to sweat a little. “Uh, ha ha. It sure is!” 

Pariston was jsut happy that someone had managed to remember his birthday. he knew he could always count on Beans. He was just about to antagonize Beans some more when someone interrupted him!

 

“Stop bothering him, paríston.” it was Cheadle!

He turned to face the green dog lady and waved. “Good morning, cheadel! I was just asking Beans here how his weekend was! No need to be so hostile!!!!” he was sparkling again.

 

Cheadle was alreadly mad but she didn’t wanna show it because she knew that he was trying to make her Mad. “anyway.” she said, crossing her arms. “ I hear today’s your birthday.”

“It is my birthday!” he said, Smiling. “I’m surprised you of all people remembered!”

Cheadle gave pariston that devious Cheadle smile and held up a box, covered in glittery wrapping paper. “Yeah I even got you something.” she said, handing it over to Pariston. “You cant open it until you’re at home though.”

Pariston took the box and saaid okay. He chedked his watch again it was 8:58 . He gaped and turned away from Cheadle, sprinting down the hall and into his offifce to drop the present off before sprinting back to the meeting room before he was late!!>

He jumped into his Vice Chairman Chair and set up his Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation, looking around to see who had made it to the meeting on time. As usual , everyone was there except for Ging. “Let’s begin!” he said, pointing his laser pointer at the screen.


End file.
